Love After Years Gone!
by Nelanie
Summary: Summary is in story! But What if Kagome was a demon? What if she is a princess too? Kagome and Sesshomaru? What Sesshomaru is being nice? read to find out.
1. Kagome? Who are you really?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts –_Thoughts_

Beast -**Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha

I hope you guys will like it. And sorry I am changing so much about my story. ;)

Charter 1: Kagome? Who are you really?

Kagome was walking back to village with Shippo holding her hand. Shippo had grown a lot in the 4 years that they have been travelling together. He lost his foxish feet and got human like feet, his ears became pointed like a demons and he grew to be at Kagome's hips. Kagome was thinking about what wish that could be made on the jewel that is a pure wish since Naraku has been defected just a few months back.

Shippo notice that his mother was in deep thought when he sense youkais coming they was very fast. Kagome sense her son aura and let her miko powers out to check to see what her son sense while making sure that she doesn't purify Shippo while doing this.

Kagome and Shippo quickly when the clearing that was up head and a bit away from the village just incase the demons are hostile. The 3 demons came into the clearing. One was a tall inu youkai with jet black hair, lightly tanned skin, pink strips marking on his cheek and light green eyes and a jet black tail hanging over his shoulder The other demon was a bit shorter and was a neko youkai with light blonde hair, tanned skin, sea blue strips marking on his cheek, baby blue eyes and a cute cat tail swaying behind him. The last demon was a okami youkai with light brown hair, pale skin, and purple eyes he didn't have any marks on his cheeks.

"What do you demons want?" Kagome said in a cold monotone

"We are sorry Mi'Lady but we have been searching for 4 years now." The neko youkai said

"What Mi'Lady? I think you have the wrong girl I am not demon?" Kagome asked while looking closer at the demons, "Who are you people?"

Shippo right next to Kagome ready to attack when his mother gave the signal.

"We are from 3 lands of Japan, I am from the Northern lands" The neko youkai said "My inu friend here is from the Western lands and the okami is from the Eastern lands"

Finally Shippo spoke up "So what so you want with my mommy? She is not a demon!"

The inu demon spoke next "She is a demon. When Lady Kagome turns 20 which is tomorrow, she will transform into her demon self but before that happens we need to take the seal off her her so that her miko powers don't purify at the same time."

Kagome and Shippo were shocked by this.

"SO to undo this seal what do you need to do?" Kagome asked

"We just need to touch her forehead where your mark is and draw a tear drop on the back of your hand" The wolf demon said. "With your blood of course"

Kagome just nodded and let the demons do what there needed to do. The neko demon kissed Kagome's forehead where her mark of the north will be, The inu demon pricked Kagome's finger so a little bit of her blood comes out and used it to make a tear using her blood.

"Um... Lady Kagome is this kit your son I heard him call you mommy." The wolf demon asked.

"Kagome is my mommy not by birth or blood but she is mom after she took me in when my parents died." Shippo said speaking up.

"Well kit would you like to be Lady Kagome's son by blood too." The wolf demon asked while looking at Shippo at an eye level.

"Yes I would look to be Kagome's blood child" Shippo said.

The wolf demon asked Kagome if she wants Shippo to be her blood child. ?Kagome said yes and the neko demon told Kagome and Shippo how to a blood exchange. After Kagome and Shippo did the blood exchange Shippo got a black highlight going though he hair and Kagome had a red highlight in her hair.

"Kagome, Shippo when Kagome goes though the change the royal markings, hair colour will change. Plus you will also get some of each others power too" The neko demon said before he disappeared.

Kagome and Shippo walked back to the village to the little hut that the villager made for her and Shippo since Naraku been dead and Kagome needed a place where she can rest after all her travels with Shippo.

Later that day Sango came by and was shocked when she saw Kagome and Shippo well was shocked by they hair. Kagome told her that they will explain one everyone was here. So Sango when to get InuYasha and Miroku and brought them to Kagome's hut. Both Miroku and InuYasha was shocked too when they saw Kagome and Shippo. Shippo explained what happened to them while Kagome was making tea to give to everyone to calm them down. So after everything was explained everyone left ail but InuYasha saying that since he is a prince he would be able to tell Kagome what part of Japan she is the princess of when she wakes in the morning.

The next morning Shippo woke up feeling different, but he didn't know why he just felt different. InuYasha woke next and looked at Shippo because Shippo had blue highlight now added to his red hair and black highlight he had before. He also notice that Shippo had blue strips on his arms and legs. Then he saw the 2 strips Shippo had on both side of his cheek one was black and the other was blue. Before InuYasha could tell Shippo about this Kagome woke up. Shippo and InuYasha was shocked about her new look. Her scent had change it now had the fresh snowfall mixed with roses. She had grown from being 5'2" to 5'6", also her hair hand grown to her butt with a shine glow to it. She also not had a blue highlights in her hair along with her red one. She also had blue strips on her arms and leg. And one both her cheeks she had 2 strips one red and one blue, with a black tail with blue and red strips in it.

"Mommy" Shippo said. "You look pretty."

Kagome smiled at this. "InuYasha do you know what land I am from." Kagome asked.

InuYasha couldn't stop looking at Kagome because she looked very beautiful.

"Um... Yes you are from the North Kagome, the blue tear drop on your forehead proves it and Shippo that makes you a prince of the North since you and Kagome did the blood exchange."

Kagome hugged InuYasha and asked him if he wants to come with her and Shippo after she make a trip though the well to visit her family before they set off to the North with the rest of the gang.

This chapter is 1147 words.

Kagome: Hey you turned me into a demon with miko powers what the hell

Nel(me): So What it's my story

Shippo: But Mommy you look so cute as a demon

Kagome: blush really Shippo

Shippo: Yes Mommy :)

Sesshomaru: Well, this yuck fev is stupid and Please Review if you want a chapter 2

Nel: Sesshy be nice they will review. Well bye guys :)


	2. Kagome's Mother?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts –_Thoughts_

Beast **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairings might change later

I hope you guys will like it.

Lady Match Maker: I would like to thank my beta. For helping me out with this story. He is also the reason why I an writing this.

Kagome: AAAWWWWW how sweet know Lady the readers don't want to hear that.

Lady Match Maker: I know but he need to know he is my muse :)

Sesshomaru: Whatever human just get on with the story

Lady Match Maker and Kagome: Well here is Chapter 2 ;)

Charter 2: Kagome's Mother?

The next day Inuyasha got them all up before the sun had touch the sky. They packed up they stuff, but before they. They told Kaede what was going on and that they are going to pay the people of the North a visit.

The group walked though Inuyasha forest with Inuyasha in the lead, Shippo hand in Kagome's just behind Inuyasha and Miroku was at the back talking with Sango about they what they will do now that his wind tunnel is gone because Naraku is dead. Inuyasha knowing the Kagome can not be with him because she is the heir to the Northern lands and that she would need to marry someone that is important and they would have to strong enough to protect her and treat her how she wants to be treated. InuYasha knew that mostly she would end up marring someone who heart is as cold as Canadian winters.

Kagome looked up and notice that for some reason they were not moving as fast as they normally do. That maybe the something is wrong with Inuyasha because what he always wanted was to be a full youkai and here she is a full neko youkai and having no idea that she was a demon to begin with.

Somewhere far way...

"Ahhh, she has come back now i will make her my son's mate so that pups will be stronger." said a voice in the dark as he look in his mirror of knowledge. (A.N this is not Naraku I think we need a new villain)

Back with the group...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, "Are you okay you seam to be thinking a lot since we left."

"No nothing Kagome just don't worry about me okay", Inuyasha said.

Kagome wanted to push for more information but she knew that she wouldn't get anymore. So she started wondering what could be waiting them in the north. Then she started thinking about her mom and brother because her mom has just when into the hospital a month ago and her brother has been shaken up about it ever since.

"INUYAHSA! WE HAVE TO GO BACK I NEED TO CHECK ON MY BROTHER." Kagome shouted starting to get worry about her bro.

Kagome not caring what Inuyasha did at the moment just started racing back to the well with Shippo in her arms. Leaving behind a very shock Miroku and Sango behind. And even more shocked Inuyasha.

"Sango, Miroku we will set up camp here for the time being." Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku were so shocked that they almost fainted by what he said because it was only mid-day and he was giving them a break and letting Kagome of off on her own to her time, with Shippo even.

Kagome made it back to the well in no time at all and as she was about to jump in she heard a small meow from a small brush that was growing not far from the well. Kagome put Shippo down and when over to the brush as she looked under it she said a two tailed cat that look like Kirara but it was black with light blue strips on it that reminded her of a tiger. Kagome picked it up in her arms and it seam liked the kitten had taken a liking to her very easier. Kagome held it very carefully and jumped into the well making sure the Shippo was with her too.

"Shippo, now I need you to cover your nose because the scents of my time aren't to great. Okay." Kagome said while put a arm over her nose and the kitten in her other arm.

"Okay, mommy will do." Shippo said while covering his nose.

Kagome and Shippo ran into the house. Kagome checked the date and notice that it was Halloween. Kagome told Shippo what today was all about. So after Kagome got Shippo and bag and told him what to say to get candy.

"Now Shippo I only want you to stay in this part of the village" Kagome said after making sure that Shippo knows how to get home.

"I will mommy." Shippo said with a smile.

Kagome ran to the hospital after seeing that Shippo was well trick o' treating. She asked the nurse in the front where her mom was and ran to the room after the nurse told her. But before she when the nurse told her that her mother is very week and only had a little time left in this world.

When Kagome got to the room she opened the door and saw her brother Souta kneeling next to the bed, holding they mother's hand. His eyes were so blood shot that he reminded Kagome of Kagura with how red his eyes were. When Souta looked up and saw his sis her smiled weakly at her. Kagome when over to Souta and looked at her mom's face. The nurse was right because she can only hear a faint heart beat from her mom that was slowing down by 1 beat per minute.

"Kagome... cough... My dear... cough... I want you to know that I am not your real mother... cough.." Kagome's mother said.

Kagome didn't know what to say to she said the only thing she could think of.

"What do you mean your not my real mother." Kagome asked

"I mean ...cough... that you came to us though the well...cough... you dad sent you here..." Kagome's mother said weakly.

Souta was listening wonder if that meant that he belong in the past like Kagome or if he real belong in the present.

"Souta...cough... You are my child...cough... but I want you to go with Kagome.." She said to the Souta. Then she turned to Kagome "Please take care of him... cough... Prin... cess... Ka... Go... Me".

After she said that last line she died. The machines in the room when crazy, the doctors and nurses rushed in to try and bring her back but it was too late her soul had already pass over to the other side.

Kagome took Souta back to house and told him to pack his things that they will be leaving tomorrow after they bury mom next to grandpa on the shrine.

Shippo came back a bit later with a big bag of candy. Kagome told him what happened that Souta will be coming with from now on.

Souta packed his clothes, DS and games for it because Kagome told him that she figured out a way to charge them using her miko powers, he also brought his laptop to write stories of what is really happening, his ipod and last picture of his mom, grandpa, Kagome and him just before Kagome fell in the well at the beach.

After Souta was packed they stayed at the shrine and buried they mom and said prays to the Kamis to keep they mom and grandpa soul's save in the afterlife. They started they for the night.

Early the next morning they left the shrine before the sun had yet to kiss the sky.

Back in the past...

Inuyasha and the gang when around getting the campfire set since the sun was wishing the sky good night.

The next morning Inuyasha woke up when he smelt the power of the well and Kagome, Shippo and Souta.

He woke everyone up and told them that Kagome is back with her kit and her little brother and to get ready.

Kagome's cat Kashi transformed into his bigger size so the he had blue flames around his leg. Kagome, Shippo and Souta hopped on his back and they all headed off to where the group was resting. Kagome told Souta that from this moment she will look after him and protect him from all dangers. She also told him that if they is anything she can do for him all he has to do is ask.

As soon as Kagome said they they had reach the camp. When they entered it looked like InuYasha had told them to get ready because Sango and Miroku was relighting the fire. Inuyasha asked Shippo if he was ready for his first hunting lesson.

With Inuyasha and Shippo...

Inuyasha was giving Shippo his first hunting lesson since it was about mid fall and all the animals where getting ready for winter.

"Now, Shippo when you hunt be down wind of your prey so they don't pick up your scent."

Shippo nodded and Inuyasha continue to explain to him the importance of the males to hunt for the pack and the alpha female which is Kagome.

During the hunt Shippo caught 3 rabbits by grabbing them by the neck and giving it a quick snap so that rabbit doesn't feel too much pain. Inuyasha and caught a deer.

Inuyasha then showed Shippo how to skin his catch and use the furs to make a coat for winter, how the bones can be use to sharpen they weapons and also to be turned into weapons, he then showed him to to cut up the meat.

When they got back to camp Shippo showed his mom his proud catch and ask Souta if he will help him cook the meat for breakfast. Souta said yes because he knew that he was Kagome's adopted son. Inuyasha put him catch in bag for later when they set up camp later that night.

After breakfast was made Sango gave everyone they bowls, Miroku severed everyone they food he gave Inuyasha and Shippo and little more because they caught the food for them.

During breakfast Kagome told them why Souta was here with her and that he will be travelling with them from now on. She also explain how she found her cat when Sango asked about it.

After breakfast when they had wash they bowls do at the river, and had camped back up they picked up a scent of something or someone that was coming they way fast.

This Chapter is 1670 words.

Lady-Match-Maker: sorry it took so long to update my muse a.k.a bf wasn't being helpful

Kagome: No excuse you should have just write it anyway

Lady-Match-Maker: Whatever anyway i hoped you liked it and for leaving it cliffhanger

Sesshomaru: I like how Inuyasha have some brains for once

Kagome: Yeah, why wasn't he always like that

Inuyasha: Hey i can hear you bi...

Kagome: Inuyasha SIT!

Inuyasha from holw: Please Review so i can get out of this hold

Shippo: LOL poor yasha and i feel sorry for Souta too

Lady-Match-Maker: yeah me too

Kagome: you wrote it

Lady-Match-Maker: Okay nvm but see you guys next chapter


	3. Fights and Realization

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change

Lady Match-Maker: I am happy for the review thank you very much and call me Nel from now on

Kagome: Please don't act surprises you knew people would love your stories

Nel: heh heh okay I knew that but whatever

Inuyasha: Yeah I'm out of that hole. Anyway she left it cliffy which was stupid

Nel: Whatever yasah I like it cliffy anyway sorry for the shocker of killing of Kagome and Souta's "mother". I like making things unexpected

Slade: wow my gf is werid well on with Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Fights and Realization

The gang got ready to fight. Souta having notknowing how to fight just looked around at everyone thinking what is he suppose to do. Kagome had Kashi transform into his big cat from. His fur was black and the blue strips on him stood out more and at his legs was blue flames that were Azure the same colour as Kagome's eyes but only Shippo notice that. Kashi then took Souta and flew into the sky away from the battle that was coming.

InuYasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and got ready to fight, on his left was Kagome she had her bow and arrows ready to shot at whatever that came into the clearing, just behind a bit was Shippo on Kirara ready to fly into the air with Kashi when Kagome gives the signal, in the back was Sango and Miroku. Sango had Hiraikotsu ready to throw at whatever came at them and Miroku had his staff and sutras ready to throw at the emery.

And into the clearing came a boar youkai it eyes were scarlet red with blood lust. It looked at the group and saw Kagome.

It said "You... will...be...my...mate" it said while pointing to Kagome and after that it attacked with it claws out ready to do damage to Kagome. Kagome barely had time to roll out of the way but she made it with a small scratch on her arm. Then Kagome dropped her bow and faced the youkai head on with claws and everything. She rushes toward him the demon was coming towards her too. At the last minute she jumps over him and did a back-flip and she called her miko powers to her in a ball into her hands. As she landed the youkai turned around ready to attack again and Kagome throw the ball of purification energy. The ball hit the demon square in the chest and he when up in a smoke of purification energy.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo was proud of their Kagome because all the training that they have been giving her had paid off and she had single handedly killed the youkai. Now Inuyasha was just shock he mouth was hanging open catching flies because he knew that Kagome had that in her to fight. Kashi came down with Souta on his back and Souta when and hugged his sister and told her how scared he was for her. Kagome comfort Souta and told him that she will always protect him. Souta hearing this smiled a bit and vowed that he will on day learn to fight so that he can protect Kagome and all his new friends here.

It was high noon and the group was getting closer to the Western boarder. Shippo was happy because he had someone else to talk to that is around his age. So Shippo when back and talk to Souta about what life in the future is like and what is Souta going to do now that his mom had become a star and that he had to travel in the Feudal ear with the rest of them. Souta just told him that he didn't know what is there to know because he know that it is dangerous in this era and that he will have to find a way to protect himself but that is was also safer now that Naraku was dead and after his morning battle.

Kagome notice that her kit that she taken as her own since the day she found him was talking to her brother and was happy because now she didn't have to worry about him being too lonely without someone to talk to and that he wanted to learn to protect himself. And when he said that Kagome took it up on herself to teach Souta to fight and that in all of her power she will make him the greater warrior that even demons will not want to fight against him in a battle.

Kagome then looked around and saw that things were well as normal as it could be. Miroku was trying to feel Sango's ass as normal and Sango hit him over the head with Hiraikotsu. And that Kirara had to carry him now. And that InuYasha was always walking a head of the group acting as if he was the real alpha when everyone knew that Kagome was but Kagome didn't mind that he was leading the group because then she can see what is happening around.

Sango after she had hit Miroku started to think, _"OMG... why does he always has to be like that i know that he loves me but i don't like that he feel my ass to show it. And i think something is happening to me now. I know i didn't mind that he felt my ass up in the past but now i don't know it is just weird when he does it." _

Sango started to sigh and looked a head and saw that Kagome was just smiling like she knew something was up and that Kashi was on Kagome shoulder purring/laughing in a cat way. And that Shippo and Souta was just talking about whatever. But what caught her eye the most was the Ghost white of Inuyasha's hair the way it moved when he walked and the way that it seams to make InuYasha look like he was the top man and no one can touch him. Sango started to sigh even more because she just wishes that she can be the one that Inuyasha thought of when he ran over to Kikyo. Sango started to question where that thought came from but didn't get far with it when Kagome yelled for them to stop.

The group wonder why Kagome had yelled for them to stop. Inuyasha being an ass that he is got mad and started calling her a whech and that she is a good for nothing bitch. But before he could get it out Kagome sat him and simply said that sun is going to set in a few hours and it would be good if their rest. The rest of the groped loved that and they set up camp in the clearing that was just up head.

Sango and Kagome when to go water so they can make a simple stew out of the meat that was left from yesterday. Miroku was getting the fired started and setting up the protection sutats for the area. Shippo and Souta were sitting talking and taking the meat from Kagome's pack so that they can put it in the pot when the girls got back and Inuyasha was getting out of his hole.

Dinner was severed and everyone ate and talked enjoying the meal.

After dinner the washed the bowls in the extra water. Inuyasha when in his tree to take the first watch. Miroku and Sango took out the sleeping bag that Kagome had given them each and when to sleep as soon as they were in they beds. Shippo lay down by a transformed Kirara and when to sleep. Souta having brought his sleeping bag set it up near Kagome's and when to sleep. Kagome looked at the Kashi and told him to watch over the kids while their slept and after that Kagome when to sleep and Kashi lay down near Kirara and slept for the night.

The next day when as normal the group ate breakfast and got ready to go for the next day.

In less than 2 hours the Inu-group was at the boarder of the Southern and Western land. The group knew that traveling in the Western land To Lord Sesshamaru's castle and asking for protection for when they start going to the Northern land.

At the border of the Western land a shadow youkai watch the group as their started walking into the land. The youkai found the group to be strange for it is made up of: a priest, a monk, a yōkai taijiya, a young youkai kitsune, a inu-hanyou that looks like Lord Sesshomaru's brother, 2 hell cats one being golden as the sun with red, and the other black as midnight with blue. But what shocked him the most was the neko youkai. Her hair being mid-night black with 2 blue steaks in it and her on her head was that of the north. Seeing this he decided was best sending the information back to his Lord and keeping an eye on the group. With that in mind he called a near by scout and asked him to watch the group he relay the information back to their Lord.

This chapter is 1,442 words.

Nel: That took long to write don't you guys think

Kagome: I thought you were grounded

Nel: I am … giggles…. But the school computers are helpful

Slade: OMG woman you took a long time to figure that out

Nel and Kagome: Shut up

Slade: -faint-

Sesshomaru: Who woke up this Sesshomaru I'm not even in this chapter

Kagome: well I kicked but in this one

Nel: Well guys time to wrap up

Kagome and Sesshomaru: Well review and please wait because she does have to her own work at school too


	4. New Information & Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change

Nel: Hey ppl i would like to thank CrescentMoon760 because i told their idea to write my chapter on paper it helps because i can get my ideas straight.

Kagome: Um... your taking a lot of time to say thank you

Nel: Kagome what ever i think i would make inuyasha rape you in this chapter because of that

Kagome: i am sorry please don't -cry and beg forgiveness-

Inuyasha: Hell yeah i want some kagome booty

Slade: wow well sesshomaru what you got to say

Sesshomaru: this sesshomaru is going to say one

Slade: What is that

Sesshomaru: Women are crazy

Slade: I agree

Nel and Kagome: HEY we heard that. Well on with Chapter 4 while we deal with these guys

Slade and Sesshomaru: HELP US. :'(

Chapter 4: New Information & Discoveries

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study going over the piles of scrolls that even never ending. It was the usual stuff: Lords and minor Lords requesting he courts their daughters, villages requesting for help and rouge youkais on his land causing destruction. As Sesshomaru was answering the scrolls in a appropriate manner, he sense one of his spies outside his study.

"_One of my spies have return, hmm... something must be up"_

"You may enter." Sesshomaru said in a cold monotone voice that could freeze hell over.

In walked a shadow youkai. His hair was black as the night sky with no stars, his skin was fairly tanned that it look like the sun had kissed him, and his eyes were black like a raven's feathers.

He bowed. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"What news do you bring me now Dallas."

"My Lord, I have seen it with my own eyes an abnormal group of travels in your land. It is made up of a priest, a monk, a Yōkai Taijiya, an inu hanyou, 2 hell cats one being golden with fire red fur and the other black as mid-night with blue strips, a young kitsune

youkai but Sir the strangest thing about this group is that a young neko youkia is travelling with them and she has the mark of the North." Dallas told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru started to process this information in his mind.

"_Hm... of the North he says but Lord Nick and Lady Lauren never hand any kids. So the family history says of the North. So who is this demoness? _(A.N idk what a female youkai is called so if anyone knows please tell me)_" _Sesshomaru thought.

"Dallas I want you to keep a close eye on this group and report anything you can find out about them to me right away." Sesshomaru said.

With a wave of his hand he dismiss Dallas and when back to his workbut his mind kept trying to figure out who this perplexing youkai is.

The inu-pack had stop for lunch near a hot spring. Kagome and Sango along with Kirara and Kashi stayed behind to get lunch ready while the guys when and took a dip in this spring and clean off the dirty from all the travelling.

Sango got the fire ready and was putting the pot of water on the fire while Kagome got the meat ready.

"_Um.. I guess this is the best time to ask Kagome if me and Miroku really are meant to be together or should I tell her that I have feeling for another."_ Sango sighed at this thought.

Kagome heard Sango's sigh but thought nothing of it because when her best friend and sister is ready she would tell her what is wrong.

"Um... Kagome can we talk." Sango said while adding the potatoes to the pot.

"Sure, Sango what is it" Kagome said while cutting up the remaining dear meat to add to the stew.

"Well, Kagome i was wondering how do you know if you are meant to be with someone."

"Sango, my friend your heart just knows. It will tell you when you have met your soul mates." Kagome said after she added the dear meat into the pot.

"_Did she just say mates as in more than one how is that possible" _Sango thought but as she was about to ask Kagome about what she just said that guys walked back into the clearing.

She looked up and saw Miroku first his mid-night blue hair still wet that looked like stars were laced into his hair. Then she saw Inuyasha next his silver hair was also wet and it looked like that there were tiny diamonds placed perfectly in his hair that made it shine.

"Yo, Kagome what the hell were you talking about with 'friend heart know mates soul and stuff'. " Inuyasha said.

"INUYASHA. SIT. And stop listening to other people conversation k"

Souta was just watching what was going on. He just shock his head and when to his bag and pulled out "Wake" by Lina McMann.

Shippo just when to play with Kirara and Kashi showing them some of his tricks that he has been working on with his fox magic.

Kagome just when back to making the stew. After it was done she gave everyone some of the stew. After everyone had ate and the bowls were washed and put away in the bag. Inuyasha told them that they are going to get his pain-in-the-ass, mother of a fucker half-brother Sesshomaru to help them get Kagome to the North where they will be able to tell them more about who Kagome really is. With that the group set off to Sesshomaru castle.

Dallas was listening to the whole time and heard everything that they said. And set off to tell his Lord that there are coming to see him for help.

Off in a castle somewhere a man we looking at his mirror and was happy to see that he too know where to get his soon to be mate Kagome. All he needed now was to be sure that she is the princess of the North. And then with that information nothing will stand in his way. NOTHING.

Dallas followed the group the rest of the day making sure to stay in the shadows. He saw that way the the demoness cared for the young priest and the young kitsune

youkai as if their were her own kits. He also saw how the monk and Yōkai Taijiya were together. He saw that their loved eachother by the way ther acted and how they both kept looking at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. He also saw that the inu hanyou was acting all big and powerful but he looked like he was beign careful not to piss off the young demoness because from what he had seen at the clearing she had some power over him that made him listen to her. Last he looked that the hell cats the black one seams to belong the demoness and he also notice that the black hell cat have markings that match that of the demoness maybe it means something but then he wouldn't know. And the golden hell cat was sitting on the shoulder of the Yōkai Taijiya so he knew that it belong to her by he was wondering why a cat would want to do that. But he ws also question the the group they shouldn't be travelling together they are enmies by narture but it looked like their were more like family. When the day ended he nocice that the demoness place a barrior over the area that she and her friends were going to sleep in that night and he also saw that she was reading from a book. He was shocked by this because most females even the daughters of the Lord don't give them an education. After the group was sleeping he when left to infor his Lord of what he saw.

This chapter is 1193 words.

Nel and Kagome: Well we are sorry the guys will be out of this for a bit we kind of knock them out

Sango: hey kagome what did you mean by mates

Kagome: why you asking me ask nel she is the one that made me say it

Nel: Sango you will find out what she meant when i let you find out

Sango: okay well see you guys next chapter

Kagome: Please review it doesn't matter if they are flames it just means ppl are haters

Nel: LOL

Kagome, Sango & Nel: See you guys next chapter.


	5. Night Discoveries and Daytime Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was no longer human but she was a cat demon with a tear drop on her forehead. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change

Nel: Hey everyone -waves-

Kagome: Where the hell have you been?

Nel: um... well there was Christmas and finals and exams so …

InuYasha: Bull Shit you just didn't want to write anything

Slade: Leave my girl alone (even though I hate her for breaking up with me)

Sesshomaru: SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU –gives Nel the evil stare-

Nel: Well…um… it kinda like this

Kagome, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: YOU BROKE HIS HEART YOU LITTLE BITCH

Nel: -cries- I didn't mean to. –cries a pool- I broke my own heart too –keep crying-

Slade: -hugs my girl- it's okay you're my girl and I will always love you

Kagome: awww how sweet

InuYasha: dude you should have a second girl

Sesshomaru: foolish human this is what love does to you

Nel: -crys into Slade's shirt- their being mean to me

Slade: it's okay baby –whips tears away- I am here for you

Nel: thank you –kisses Slade-

Slade: -kisses Nel-

Kagome: -cover Shippo's eyes- we have a story to get too

Nel: -blush-

Slade: men don't blush and on with the story now

Chapter 5: Night Discoveries and Daytime Mysteries

Kagome woke up in the middle of the night feeling strong spiritually power within the clearing and she knew that is wasn't coming from Miroku. Kagome got up and looked around at the group. Of course InuYasha wasn't there watching over his pack like he should be doing. Then her eyes landed on her brother. He was glowing purple. Kagome knew what is was and slowly walked to his sleeping bag and gently shock him to wake up.

"Huh...Hmm. Where am I." Souta said in a sleepy voice.

Kagome just put here finger to her lips and motion him to follow her. But before they left the clearing she called Kashi over and told to watch over the group till she got back.

Souta followed Kagome to the smaller clearing not too far from where they are resting for the night.

"Souta, do you know why I woke you up" Kagome asked in a loving sisterly voice.

Souta just shock his head and said no, waiting for his sister to tell him.

"_Hmm, he doesn't know that he was giving off spiritually aura_" Kagome thought

"**Of course he doesn't know he was sleeping after all you baka" **came a voice in Kagome's head.

"_OMG who are you and why are you in my head?" _Kagome half asked half shocked.

"**Well people call me by different names: Beast, inter demon, inner being, true self and ect. But you may call me whatever you want My Lady."**

"_First of all I am not a Lady for all I know I could just be a lower demon with a mark. And it is okay if I call you... Jade" _

"**Jade... I love it" **Jade giggled **"But you should be getting back to Souta now Kagome" **

"_K, Bye for now Jade" _

"**Bye Kagome"**

When Kagome looked up she notice that Souta was looking at her with concern in

his eyes. Kagome when over to Souta and gave him a hug to reassure him that she is okay.

"Souta, you were giving off a powerful spiritually aura" Kagome told Souta in a calm voice.

Souta was a bit taken back by this information. He looked into Kagome's eyes to see if she was joking but he saw that she was dead serious.

"So are you saying that I am a monk" He asked.

"No, your not a monk little brother…." Kagome was cut short.

"WHAT YOU MEAN I AM NOT A MONK. YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT I HAVE A SPIRITUALLY AURA AND NOW YOU TELL ME I AM NOT A MONK." Souta yelled at his sister.

Kagome took a deep breath before she spoke her next words.

"Yes, you are not a monk but you a priest" Kagome told Souta.

"_A priest this can't be real. I mean me of all people. I know that my sister just pissed me off by telling me I am not a monk. But a priest. I know that Kagome wouldn't be wrong about this. So what does it mean, am I more powerful than a monk? OMG don't tell me Kagome is going to leave me at a shine to train and then only come check on me once a month. What's worst she might never come back. After she promise to mom that she will take care of me, that includes not leaving me at a shine forever." _Souta thought to himself panicky and furiously.

"Um… Kagome areyougoingtoleavemeatashine?" Souta asked in a very worried voice.

"Souta, I might be a youkai now but you need to slow down your words so that I might understand you" Kagome said while giggling a bit.

"Are…You…Going…To…Leave…Me…At…A…Shine?" Souta asked while shifting his weight from leg to leg.

"HELL NO Souta. What kind of sister do you think I am?"

"But…"

"I am not leaving you anywhere, Where I go you go too. And whoever don't like it them damn them to hell. Plus now that we know that you are a priest I can train you myself along with Miroku too" Kagome said smiling at Souta.

Souta smiled at Kagome when she said that. There hugged it out and walked back to where the other were resting for the night. Souta when back to his sleeping bag to catch some more sleep before they had to wake up. Kagome when over to Kashi and petted him and thank him for watching over the group while she was gone for a little bit. After that Kagome when to her sleeping bag but before she when back to sleep she put another barrier over the group and reinforce the first barrier that she had place over the group with some of her miko energy and when back to sleep.

The group woke up that morning to a loud slap and a loud "Hentai" being spoken following the slap. Kagome open just open here eyes to Miroku with a grin on his face and a red hand print on his right cheek and a very pissed off Sango. She then looked around at everyone else. She saw Souta doing some yoga that he saw off of TV (A.N sorry that just thought it would be cute for Souta to do that), Shippo rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Kirara and Kashi curled into each other in they kitty state, and last she notice that InuYasha still wasn't back from where ever he when off to in the middle of the night.

Kagome got up and started making breakfast for everyone. When it was done she gave everyone some. As soon as everyone was eating InuYasha came back.

"Yo, Bitch where the hell is my…"

"Sit" Kagome just said calmly "First of all I am not a bitch I am a queen because I am a female cat not a female dog. Secondly your food is in the pot if you have even looked at it. Sit. Thirdly you were not here last night and since you are the alpha of the pack, you should be here to make sure that we are safe at night even if we are sleeping. Sit"

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara just looked at here shocked because normally she would have been pissed at him for what he said and for leaving then unprotected last night. Kashi and Souta just continued eating like nothing happen.

InuYasha got out the hole and bitched about it more and then took the pot and when and sit in the tree to eat. After everyone had eaten, dishes washed the grouped headed on there way to Sesshomaru castle which is just 5 days travelled from where their where at the moment. Kagome, Souta and Shippo was on a transformed Kashi, Sango and Miroku as on a transformed Kirara and Inuyasha was running to guide the pack which way to go.

Dallas found this was very strange. The neko-miko was weird she just humiliate the alpha of the pack and he didn't punish her for that. The priest and the blue and black fire cat didn't look like they cared at all about what was happening. The monk, fire kitsune and youkai-taijiya looked shocked at this like they expected something else to happen. But he was most shocked that there didn't just leave the alpha since the female just basically said that he is an unfit alpha.

Dallas decided to call another spy to send Lord Sesshomaru the report on what just happened.

Sesshomaru was sitting in his study thinking about what his spy had told him. It had him perplex because the North had never had any recording of kits because Lady Lauren is a miko and Lord Nick is a youkai and mikos and youkais don't have off springs it is impossible. Or so he thought until now.

Next thing Sesshomaru was that a hyper little girl come running into his study holding the Staff of Two Heads in one hand and flowers in another. And a very angry Jaken running behind her trying to get to her to leave his Lord alone.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru what pretty flowers Rin picked for you" Rin said while holding the flowers up to him.

"Yes, there are very pretty Rin" Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled and put the flowers on his desk. She then turned to Jaken with a smile on her face. Jaken started to run away saying "Why me… I don't want flowers on me". All the way down the hall as Rin ran after him trying to whack him with the Staff while chasing him to the direction of the garden.

Sesshomaru just watch them leave with a slight smile on his face, but the smile disappeared as fast as it came.

"_Hm… well that was cute. But on to business I will have to send a letter to the North requesting a meeting with them about this demoness that has appeared" _

"**Yes… you have to"**

"_I thought this Sesshomaru sealed you away__**"**_

"**I am your inner self you can't seal me" **

"_Fine then this Sesshomaru will ignore you"_

"_**I will like to see you try pup"**_

"..."

"_**Fine be like that but you will never get a mate as long as you ignore me"**_

With that being said Sesshomaru started in his letter for the meeting that he is sending to the North.

Dallas follows the group and watch what happens. Since this pack keeps surprising him in many way.

The inu-pack follow InuYasha on the way to the Sesshomaru's castle.

This chapter have 1619 words.

Nel: Hey guys

Kagome: OMG YOU BITCH TELL ME WHERE INUYASAHA WHEN

Nel: -hides- NEVER!

Sesshomaru: wow women are weird

Inuyasha and Slade: -nods- I agree

Kagome and Nel: WHAT WAS THAT! -grabs swords-

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Slade: HELP!

Kagome and Nel: -attack the guys-

Shippo and Rin: well since the adults are busy we will like to say

Rin: Review

Shippo: Please do

Rin and Shippo: Stay here for updates and to find out what the girls did to the guys and what happens in the story.


	6. News And Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkaiprincess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change

Nel: Hi everyone sorry I haven't updated in a while

Kagome: yeah your sorry

Nel: well sorry that I had school to deal with

Sango: Girls come one we have ppl looking at us

Kagome and Nel: sorry Sango

Sango: good now one with the story please

Chapter 6: News and Healing

Kagome was thinking about how she was going to train Souta when she thought of training him but having him learn for using his powers to get use to calling upon them.

Shippo and Souta notice that Kagome was in deep thought and decided that this would be good time to get to know each other a bit more.

"Souta, um...I know that Kagome isn't you real sister from your scent, but do you think you will treat her like a sister" Shippo asked calmly.

"Well, I um.. I see Kagome more like a mo..." Just as Souta was going to answer a mini tornado came into they path right in front of Inuyasha.

"Yo, Dog Breath where's my woman." came a voice that there all knew very well.

Kagome, Shippo, Sango and Miroku all took deep breath waiting for the fight that is sure to come.

"You Flee Bag Kagome aren't your." Inuyasha yelled. "What part of your tiny wolf brain don't you get that, Koga."

"So what she not your either you didn't mark her. After 3 years traveling together. Why is that? Oh yeah your with the clay whore." (A.N clay whore is Kikyo if you didn't know)

Inuyasha eyes became downcast at that last comment. No one but Souta seem to notice that. When Inuyasha looked back up his eyes had a look of hate. Inuyasha kicked Koga in the chest that it felt like a truck just slammed into his chest. Koga flew back 5 feet from the impact. Koga stares wide eyed at Inuyasha. It was shocking even to the people because Inuyasha never got that pissed when Koga came and started teasing him.

"You... know nothing you flee magnet … your a sorry excuse for a wolf prince" Inuyasha said slowly lifting his head and walking towards Koga.

"Kikyo is dead. You wanna know how." Inuyasha said. "Give up. It was me. I killed that bitch last night with my own hands" Inuyasha started laughing after her said that. (think a dark scary laugh).

Everyone was shocked by this. Kagome was more shocked because she thought that he loved Kikyo because he was willing to go to hell with her. Sango was happy because that means one less bitch in the way for Inuyasha's heart. (A.N sorry I had to kill Kikyo come one we need some new villains).

"_But I thought he loved Kikyo, but he killed her."_Kagome thought.

"**Kagome, relax if he did kill her why should you care she tried to kill you in the past." **Jade respond.

"_But I know care Jade because I couldn't stop him from killing her"_

"**No but you couldn't but you can prevent Koga's death"**

"_..."_

"**Kagome. Stop. Him. Now."**

Sango looked around at everyone expression to his words.

"_Wow. He killed that bitch now I don't have to worry about killing her myself. Now what about Kagome if she is still in love with Inuyasha that I will have to find a way to get her out of the way. But I could never kill the girl I now think as a sister. hm... I will just have to make her fall in love with someone else so that I can make Inuyasha all mine. OMG why am I thinking this I love Miroku shouldn't I?" _Sango thought.

When Kagome spanned out of her thought Inuyasha had one claw hand wrapped around Koga's neck slowly crushing his windpipes. (A.N Sesshomaru like right).

Kagome looked around and saw that everyone was frozen in fear that their will be his next victim well all but Sango but she was deep in thought.

"Inuyasha. SIT" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's subjugation beads dragged him into the ground that looks like he was digging a tunnel to Canada. The loud crash of Inuyasha meeting dig brought everyone back to reality. When Kagome see this this is nothing going to stop him for long she leaped into the hole onto his back to hold him down. Then she yelled for Souta so used that training that they got back in "her" time about pressure points. And told him to press that one at the back of Inuyasha's neck to temporary paralysis him. While that was being done Sango, Miroku and Shippo rushed to Koga's side with the first aid kit to check on Koga to tend to the wounds that they can. Kagome and Souta place the now paralysis Inuyasha on top of Kashi's back.

Souta and Kagome ran over to Koga and the others.

"Souta, I want you to concentrate on your powers and turn it into healing spiritually power when you feel it it" Kagome said to Souta while showing him.

"But... I can't do it- Kagome I might purify him" Souta said.

"Do it Souta" Kagome said raising her voice a bit.

Souta concentrated on bring his powers forwards when he felt it he grabbed Kagome's hand and started thinking about healing Koga.

Everyone looked on as Koga glowed light blue and they saw before they eyes his wounds healing.

After Koga was healed Souta collapsed into Kagome's arms.

Dallas looked on in awe at what you saw just happened.

This chapter has 884 words.

Sango: OMG that was a good chapter

Kagome: Yeah it was it's good to see Inuyasha finally give Koga a thing or two

Nel: um.. yeah

Kagome: so where are the guys again

Nel: idk I think they hiding

Rin: yep there are Lady Nel

Shippo: -kisses Rin's cheek-

Rin: -blush-

Everyone: aww how cute well that's it for this chapter :)


	7. Meeting With the North

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change

Nel: Okay I know some of you are wondering what is the difference between a priest and a monk

Kagome: Ya I wanna know too

Nel: Well here it is a priest is much more powerful as a monk because he can use the powers that a priestess have

Souta: Oh so I don't need to use sutas

Nel: Right

Souta & Kagome: Now we understand

Kagome: Nel will also like to say that she is sorry for not updating sooner but you all know how high school is.

Nel: HEY! I didn't say you can say that

Kagome: Whatever just do the going into the story thing

Nel: FINE! On with the story which may contain some weirdness read with caution

Chapter 7: Meeting With the North

"My Lord Sesshomaru, I have a letter from..." Jaken said a he tripped over his feet.

Sesshomaru just looked down at Jaken.

"Oh please forgive this lowly servant. Please let me touch thee to show my sorryness." Jaken said which moving closer to Sesshomaru. (A.N Jaken is not gay he is bi in this story)

Sesshomaru just grabbed the letter out of his hands and kick Jaken though the window that was behind him.

"_Home Run Baby" _Sesshomaru thought.

Sesshomaru walk into his study. When he entered a demoness dress in a very short mini skirt, 4 inch heals, with a very low v-neck that showed her breast to all that can see (that wanted to see).

"My Lord Sesshomaru" The demoness said in a very seductive voice.

Sesshomaru felt himself being slightly aroused by this; he control himself and his beast because other business matter were to be dealt with at the moment.

"Be Gone from my sight bitch I don't have time to deal with you at this moment" Sesshomaru said in a much colder voice.

"But, my lord " She said while opening her legs to reveal that she wasn't wearing anything under the skirt.

"**We should give her what she wants" **Sesshomaru's breast growled.

"_No we have other matter we should deal with, but we can have her after it is all done." _

"**Fine but I get to be in control."**

"_No half control" _Sesshomaru said back to his beast with the is not point to argue about it. 

Sesshomaru looked at the demoness one more time before he dismiss her and tell her to come by his room later tonight. The demoness left with a grin on her face because she would be sleeping with Sesshomaru tonight.

Sesshomaru said down in this chair behind his desk and open the letter from the North, and in it was written:

_**Dear Lord Sesshomaru of the West,**_

_** My Wife and I think that it would be best if we came and see you about this matter of a miko-youkai running around with the mark of the Northern heir. We will also if we know anything about it to tell you we reach your place. We will be at your home in 2 days from when this letter is dated. **_

_** Your Ally,**_

_** Lord Nick of a North**_

Sesshomaru looked at when the letter as dated and saw that it was dated for two days ago which means that the Lord Nick should be here in just a few hours. He called for a servant and told them that he would like a room prepared for the North along with rooms for they guards and servants and that two servants know that they will be waiting on Lady Lauren when she get here.

Once that was done he when to find his daughter Rin. He found her in the garden picking the For-Get-Me-Not and making them into a beautiful blue flower crown.

"Rin can you come here for a sec."

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said in very sweet and innocence voice.

Rin skipped over to Sesshomaru with the flowers in her hand. She gave them to Sesshomaru with a cute smile that told him that she doesn't want to be forgotten. Sesshomaru picked up Rin and explained to her that the Lord and Lady of the North was coming and that she has to be on her best behavior when they are here. Rin nodded her head and Sesshomaru sent her in side so that she can get washed up and ready for the lunch.

"My Lord the Lord of the North is here" One of Sesshomaru's guard said as he came running in the dining room to tell him.

"Thank you. Can you please send them to my study. I will meet them there in 2 minutes" With that Sesshomaru dismissed that guard.

Lord Nick and Lady Lauren was waiting the the study very worried because they knew the time to tell the biggest secret of the North was upon them and that they had to do whatever they can to protect Kagome.

"My Love, what will we tell him... we both know that the demoness he speaks of is our daughter."Lady Lauren said in a sightly worried voice.

"I know my Queen, but he would have found out anyway I mean we couldn't keep her hidden forever it why we sent 'them' (go back to chapter one if you forgot who "them is") after her." Lord Nick said while pulling Lauren into a hug.

"I know but I am worried... I mean what if he break off our allies because of this?"

"He wouldn't and he is coming in soon so please stop worrying Dear." Lord Nick said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips to calm her down.

Just was soon as the kiss was over Sesshomaru walked into the study. Lord Nick and Lady Lauren got up and bowed to him and waited for him to take a seat. Once Sesshomaru took his seat they did too.

"Now we all know why I called you here." Sesshomaru said while looking at the two in question.

"Yes we are well aware Sesshomaru." Nick said.

"Well first to start off I want to know who this demoness is?"

Lord Nick was shocked that Sesshomaru would just come right out and asked this question Lauren seeing this answered the question.

"She is our daughter Kagome heir to our throne." Lauren said while looking down at her hands.

"You mean the human bitch that run around with the fool of a half brother of mine." Sesshomaru said in a very hateful tone.

Now Lord Nick was pissed because no one is ever to make fun of a princess of a land even if it is behind a lord's back.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are never to call our daughter that again. She is our princess and if you call her a bitch one more time I will declare war upon your lands." Lord Nick said while letting his aura out that everyone within a the palace felt it.

Sesshomaru just shut up about it and sat in his chair for an hour before you spoke again while letting Lord Nick calm down too.

"Now why wasn't she in royal records of births, Lord Nick." Sesshomaru said in a low voice making sure that he doesn't angry the Lord in front of him again.

"Well you see, we didn't tell anyone about her." Nick said trying to keep his emotions out of his voice.

"Why is that?" Sesshomaru said this angry starting to rise but keeping it under control.

"Well you see with Lauren being a miko and me being a demon we are to never be able to have kids so when Kagome was born we didn't tell anyone and to keep her safe but after Kikyo had died we knew that Kagome wouldn't be safe her anymore now that the jewel need a new protector. So we took the jewel and we sent her to the future where a family of mikos and priest who don't believe that all demons are evil took her in and made her age and grow of that of a human and had her returned when she was 15 in human years." Nick explained while trying to relax his wife who looked like she was ready to cry at any moment..

"_hm... so she is they child but wait if they made her age as a human does that make her 15 human years too. Therefore she is nothing but a new born pup.." _

Lord Nick having read Sesshomaru's thoughts smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru to answer your answer to that question is yes she is only 15 years old in our age too but since she was to age as a human she will look 15 till her demon age has caught up to her. So she is just a kit in our species term or pup in your; as you have thought." Lord Nick said.

"Thank you Lord Nick. You may leave now I will have a servant show you to your room."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Lady Lauren and Lord Nick said together while giving him a low bow.

"And one more thing Sesshomaru you are to tell no one about her or us being ally is over" Lord Nick said in a low voice so that his wife doesn't here.

Sesshomaru was shocked by this and it showed on this face but just a millisecond that no one really notice.

The rest of the day when well. Rin talked to Lady Lauren and they played games in the garden. Nick sat and watch the two ladies play. And Sesshomaru looked out his study window to keep an eye and all 3 while thinking about what Nick had about everything. When it was time for dinner the cooks brought in food and fed everyone and it was very nice dinner with Rin and Lauren talking about what they would do tomorrow.

Lady Lauren took Rin after dinner and carried her to her room and tucked her into bed and sang her a song to sleep.

Later that night Lauren and Nick talked about what will happen now that Sesshomaru knows about Kagome. They talked about weather he will try and count her to see if she will be his mate, or use her against them in order to stay ally.

That same moment Sesshomaru wasn't thinking about all he was thinking about was the demoness that laid under him.

This Chapter has 1632words.

Nel: so what you think

Kagome: um...

Sango: um...

Nel: Well.

Sango: it was different

Kagome: Yes very different but I wasn't anywhere in this chapter

Nel: too bad your mother and father were so get use to it girl

Kagome: Fine -grabs sword-

Nel: -grabs sword-

Kagome and Nel fight

Sango: Well review and read :)


	8. Training, New life, Decision and Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkaiprincess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Nel: So before we start i will like to say that i am sorry for updating in a while. Exams where hard and i just started working just for the summer and with the dance crew i been busy but promise i will update when i have a free moment.

Kagome: Look nel they don't need to know what is happening in your life your not dead yet

Nel: -stares at Kagome- are you sure your not Kikyo your being mean

Kagome: yeah i'm Kagome just bad Kagome

Nel: ok well on with the story

Chapter 8: Training, New life, Decision and Change

It's been a few days since Sesshomaru had the meeting with Lady Lauren and Lord Nick. He was shocked in all to say that the girl that he tried to kill all those years ago is the daughter of the North. This got Sesshomaru thinking if he could get Kagome to be his mate then he would have control over the North. (A.N The Northern lands is the second biggest the west is first, the Southern is 3rd and the East is 4th)

"Jaken Get this message to Dallas to bring me that girl not matter what." Sesshomaru said in dark tone.

Jaken ran out the room getting the message to one of the fastest spies.

"_Hm... I wonder what my Lord is up to. Why does he want this girl. OMG he can't be taking a her as a mate. I been in love with him since the day I met him. He can't be thinking of taking another as a mate. I will not allow this. Heheh what am I thinking he maybe just want this girl as a maid or to say that he has a good friendship with the North. That's it yeah my Lord wouldn't take her as a mat. Why would he when he has me." _Jaken thought as he when on his way to let one of the spies know what Sesshomaru needs.

Dallas has been watching the Inu-pack for a while now. He notice that the hanyou was the male alpha of the pack but it seams like the neko-miko was the one who control the pack. He also noted that the demon slayer seams to have a thing for both the monk and the hanyou by the way she acted around both of them. Then the monk seams to be a flirt when they were in the village always hitting on the girls and asking them to bear his children. Then getting a hit over his head from the demon slayer.

"Wow... This group is a strange group." Dallas said out loud to himself while writing down what he knows about the group and what he found to be interesting itself.

Dallas also notice that the little priest was getting better control over his powers and seams to be using his powers to help him run faster and make his kicks and punches stronger in hand-to-hand combat. What he saw was that the priest wanted to be close to the neko-miko and the fox demon to be family with them too.

He saw that the little kitsune demon was practising his hand-to-hand combat too and is going hunting with the hanyou. Which is good since the kitsune would need to provide for the pack later on if something was to happen. What he found strange was that the kitsune seem to have spiritually powers too. But it would explain why the kit looks like the neko-miko a bit.

He notice that the neko-miko seems to be different from the rest of the group. She treats the kit and the priest as if they were her own children. He also notes that she knows hand-to-hand combat well and is teaching the kit and priest it well and how to use they powers to make each attack more effective. He then see that she goes and practice with her bow and arrows and then with a her short sword that she keeps in that yellow bag of hers. Also she seem to be looking at this weird almost flat things that opens up like a chest and she seems to be pushing something on it (it's Kagome's laptop).

Kagome was sitting under one of the trees in the village they staying in for the night before heading back on the road. She was just writing up her story of they adventures since if she lives to see the future again. She could use it to make some money plus who would believing that someone like her would have lived the things she is writing for her book. After writing up her new chapter for the book, she started writing down the things that she learned about this time and plants which could be use for healing, the things she has found out that she could her her powers for. After that was done Kagome got up and when to go look for Souta to ask him a important question. She found him sitting on the steps of the hut they are staying her for the night listening to some music.

Souta looked up when he felt Kagome was nearing him.

"Yes, Kagome what can I do for you." Souta asked while putting his mp3 back into his black bag.

"Well Souta... I was wondering if you would like to become my son like Shippo is with me." Kagome asked with a slight hint of nervousness in her voice.

Souta thought about if for a few seconds. He wants to be Kagome's son and Shippo's brother since the 2 get alone well. But he never knew if Kagome had wanted him to be his son too.

"Kagome I would love to be your son, but would that mean i would get some of yours and Shippo's powers too and vice-verser." Souta asked a little worried.

"Yes and you would get our marking too. And since your hair is already black you would only get the blue and red highlights in your hair. The only thing you wouldn't get is the tail since your not a demon but I'm not too sure about that." Kagome explained to Souta.

"Then I want it mama." Souta said a bit shyly because it's the first time he called Kagome mama.

With that Kagome hugged Souta and brought with her to find Shippo so that they can do the blood exchange with him and be family once again.

After finding Shippo and three did the blood exchange and inform Souta that it would take full effect when he is sleeping tonight so that it is not too painful for him and them when it is happening.

So the rest of the day Kagome, Shippo and Souta talked about what they are going to do once they reach Sesshomaru's home.

Sango was in the market looking for some weapons she would buy for the group sine she has seen Kagome training the boys in hand-to-hand combat and thought that giving them some weapons would be helpful if they got into a fight and had to defend themselves till someone could come and help. Sango found the shop that she was looking for. She walked in and spotted a set of knives that are small and can be hidden anyway on a person and picked up 3 sets of it, then she saw a twin daggers with snowflakes engraved on the hilt that she found are prefect for Shippo since he can wield them and easily pull them out if he needs to. Then she saw a set of twin katanas that can be strapped to back of a person and saw that it would be perfect for Souta so she got it and she saw a staff with a snowflake on top of it and knew that Souta could use it too and picked it up too. She was about to leave when she saw a pair of twin tachi with snowflakes engraved on the hilt and half a snowflake on each sword so that it looks like a full snowflake. With all that set Sango when and paid for them and left to find Souta and the other and give to give them what she brought for them. She found them near the hunt and gave each of the a set of knives, she gave Shippo the twin daggers, Souta the staff and the twin katanas and last she gave Kagome the twin tachi. Sango explained that she has seen then working with hand-to-hand combat and thought that they should have someone on them just in case the enemy is not in close range they could still attack.

"Thank you Sango we love them." Kagome said while hugging the girl she come to love like a best friend and a sister.

Inuyasha came back close to nightfall with Miroku and food for the pack to eat before sleeping for the night. Inuyasha notice the new weapon that the Kagome mini pack was sporting and thought that it was nice to see that they were finally trying to learn how to protect themselves so that he doesn't have to go saving them all the time. He also notice that he Souta seems to have taken on the slight scent of Kagome and Shippo meaning that he is now part of they little family.

Kagome pulled out her sleeping bag and the one she has for Shippo and they when to sleep with Souta on his sleeping bag in between them so that when he goes though his change he has them close by.

Souta he felt pain going though he body as he slept he left his hair growing to rest on his shoulders, knowing he is getting the red and blue highlights in his hair. He then felt markings on this body the two on each cheek, the ones running from his arms, down his body and to his legs. He felt like a tail growing from his body. He felt his ears changing from those of a human to those of a cat resting on this head.

Kagome woke up later in the night when she felt something tickling her. She saw that it was a black tail with blue and red highlights running though it and knew that it wouldn't be her tail. So it followed the tail and found that it came from Souta. She saw that he has the read and blue strips on this body like she and Shippo did and also on each cheek. And if the tail wasn't surprising enough she notice that he had cute kitty ears on top of his head that were fluffy with black, red and blue on them, and his hair had the blue and red highlights and had grown. With knowing that Souta when though the change fine she when back to sleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning when the group woke. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were shocked in how it Souta looked.

After the group got over Souta's new look they got ready to leave and continue on they trip. Kagome, Shippo and Souta all rode on a transformed Kashi, while Miroku and Sango rode on a transformed Kirara following Inuyasha.

Little did they know that someone was following and watching them waiting.

This chapter has 1802 words.

Nel: They we go a new chapter

Kagome: took you long enough

Nel: hey it is done Kagome. Just do your thing now girl

Kagome: ok *does the read and review dance* Read and review ppl and I'll make sure she updates.


	9. Day with Dallas

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Nel: So i just realized that we never really seen what Dallas's life is like following the group or before he had to follow the group.

Dallas: So I'm guessing that this chapter is going to be about my life

Nel: yep your right and if you don't mine i wanna add some ppl to your life

Dallas: you mean like mate and kids

Nel: yep well on with the story

Chapter 9: Day with Dallas

Dallas was sitting in the tree watching the group it been a few days since he got the order that he has to kidnap the neko-miko. So he was planning on what would be the best way to do that. He was also thinking that he if he kidnapped her he would have to bring the kitsune demon and the recently priest turned priest-hanyou-neko*. Since they are her child. It seems like his job was going to harder than it his Lord thought it would be.

Dallas saw that the group was resting and decided that it would be a good thing for him to do so too. He started thinking about his home and his family. He missed hie mate Angel dearly. She is his beautiful tenshi(angel) demon. He was lucky he found her. He still remember the day he met her. It was a day like this.

Dallas was out in the woods enjoying the nice day since he rarely get days off from the castle since he is the Lord's top spy so he is always working. He came across a small meadow filled with lilacs, daisies, wild pink roses, showy tick trefoil, and dandelions. And there in the middle singing the most wonder song that eh have ever heard was a tenshi demon she was wearing a long white dress that pooled around her. Her hair was a very light blue that looks white and her skin was lightly tanned. He couldn't take his eyes off her her she was a version of beauty. When she looked up she saw him starring at her and her her lilac eyes met his black one. It was like they were both frozen in they spot unable to move. Dallas slowly made his way to her.

"My, your are a version Mi'Lady may I ask your name?" He asked in a soft voice fearing the he might scary her away.

"My name is Serissa, and may iI know yours my sweet friend." she asked while giggling a bit.

He found that her laugh was heavenly just like her name was. He told her that his name was Dallas. They talked for a few hour until she told him that her parents village got attacked by a group of bandits and her parents told her to runaway. Dallas knew that he couldn't leave her alone he didn't know why but he felt that he loved her. He asked her if he could court her because he think he has fallen in love with him and would love to make her his mate. She as a bit taken back by this and she was happy because she had fallen in love with him too.

"Dallas, I... have something to show you." Serissa said.

Before Dallas could answer she got up and let her wings out. They were light blue like her hair with tiny hints of lilac in them. Dallas got up and kissed her and told her she looks beautiful and he would have still loved her if she had a tail, and horns because he loved her for his sweet personality not her looks. Serissa was happy because of this and kissed Dallas back passionately. Dallas told her that it was time to head to they new home. So they walked hand in hand back to the castle while talking about nothing of real important just happy to be with each other.

Dallas took Serissa to meet his Lord and to asked him for her to stay here in the castle and for him to court her since he is under his Lord's roof and needed to as permission to court and mate any female that would be under his Lords roof too. (A.N this law goes for the females too).

Lord Sesshomaru said yes that Dallas could court her and if she wants to be with him after the courting period is over he will perform the ceremony for them to be mates in the eyes of other.*

"Now Serissa I want to know what skills you have if you are going to live under my roof." Sesshomaru asked.

Angel curtsied before him and spoke "Mi'Lord I am skilled in research, healing, cooking, weaving, taking care younger child and i can also read and write."

Sesshomaru thought _"Hm... What she said is very interesting. It is very rare to find a woman in this day and age that can read and write. Hm... plus most likely she would be Dallas's mate so to have her working as my secretary proofreading all my scroll and letting my workers and men know what needs to be done when I am away. Plus she could read up on more healing skills and work in the healing wings of my castle and help out on the battle field. Yes I think that would be good."_

"Well Serissa, I know what you will do while you live in my castle. You will work as my secretary and second in command running the castle when i am away. You will also read up on healing and work in the healers wing of my castle. And since you would be doing that I would need you in a room near my spies and soldiers. So if you don't mind you will be rooming with my female military officer till you and Dallas are mate you will move into his room which is just outfit the family wing of this castle. Am I clear." Sesshomaru said in a tone that left no room for agreements.

"You are Mi'Lord. And I will do my best while working under your rule." Serissa said.

"Very well you may leave. And Dallas show her to her room and where her offices will be."

Dallas left with Serissa in hand showing her around and telling her how lucky she is to get a job being shoe close to the lord and that he would take her on a nice date later in the week after she got use to the castle. Serissa smiled at this and was happy that Dallas still wants to be with her even after all the things she can do.

Dallas left this daydream of his first day meeting Serissa when he heard that the group was getting ready to move out and continue they walking until the sun started to set. Dallas stayed close to the group in the shadow of the the tree just following them making sure that his aura was concealed. When the sun was going to ready to set he sat in a tree not too far from the group and watched the group get ready for be. And ever thing he see the neko-miko taking care of her child it makes him long to be with his wife and his daughter that he always found to be a weird.

Dallas was sitting under one of the trees in the garden that the spies and they mates along with they children can use without the soldiers and other castle worker coming in a disturbing them. When his daughter Nelanie can running up to him, wearing a boys training outfit. He always found his daughter werid and with her being beautiful like his mother. She has her mother's lilac eyes with a bit of black in them and her skin was brown from all her time of being the sun, her hair was black with very light blue highlights in it. And he had wings just like her bother but they were black with hints of lilac and blue in it it made her look like a dark angel. But what he found werid about her was that always fight and hang out with the guys. And when she was not she was reading books in the library and seen writing in scrolls.

"Daddy... guess what I just did." Nelanie said while running up to him.

"Ahh what did my princess do today." He asked while wondering why she wasn't wearing shoes again.

"Well today I beat up Slade daddy." She said while smiling happily.

Dallas started thinking about Slade the young boy who always seems to be getting in fight with his daughter saying that she needs someone to protect. Slade the boy with black hair that he kept in a ponytail, with brown skin because he always is outside playing with the other children. He also had black eyes like his. He was a shadow/black Inu demon. Dallas remember the day that Slade came up to him and said that he was going to make Nel his wife because he fell in love with her the day he saw her in the common garden reading a scroll.

"Now why would you do that Nelly. What did the boy do to you." He asked while trying to scrod her.

"Well he called me cute daddy and said that I am going to be his wife his like I would ever want to be with him." She said while pouting.

"Now Nelly you shouldn't have beat him up. You know his dad is a commanding officer in the Lord's army and has trained him to be strong."

"I know daddy but I don't want to be with him. He called me a dark angel. Plus I'm going to be a spy like daddy. So I don't need to be with some officers son because I can take care of myself."

Dallas laughed at this. This was one of the reason he found he daughter werid, because not matter what the young boy did his daughter always said that she was not going to marry him. His little girl keep rejecting ever boy that every try to court her. He was worried that she was never going to marry since she is always werid. Running outside in just her undergarment, with no shoes on and if she does have clothes on it's always boys clothes.

Dallas left he thought about his wife and little werid daughter, and the young boy that wanted to be to be with her.

He relaxed in the tree more and took out some of the food from the black bag* that his daughter had made for him. He ate his food in silent before dozing off to sleep. But before he fell asleep he looked at the night sky and told his wife and daughter night before going to sleep in his tree.

*idk what to call Souta if you can think of anything tell me

*it is a wedding with rings and everything

*it is like Kagome's bag but with a spell on it that lets it hold as many things and never getting full or heavy

This chapter has 1760 words.

Nel: well there is chapter 9

Dallas: wow so your my daughter

Nel: yep and Slade wants me to be his mate/wife

Slade: well i do love you more than anything angel

Dallas: awe you should take him up on his offer

Nel: NEVER -run off-

Slade: I'll get her -runs after her-

Dallas: awe young love well read and review all


	10. Kidnapping?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Nel: I am back sorry i haven't updated in a while i been um... busy with my dance

Kagome: yep she has been

Sango: anyway i think it is time we move on with the story and have Dallas kidnap Kagome already

Kagome: WHAT! He wouldn't do that i mean i am sexy -grow kitty ears- see :)

Nel: strange i think being a star on fanfiction has done things to her anyway on with the story

Chapter 10: Kidnapping?

Dallas was sitting in a tree with his plan formed in his head. He would take the neko-miko along with her children when no one. But he knew he couldn't do that his daughter would kill him for kidnapping children. So Dallas began to form another plan to get things done.

Kagome was petting Kashi as she watch Souta and Shippo practice hand-to-hand combat. While Inuyasha and Miroku was out hunting for that evening dinner.

"Hey Kagome can I help you with training you guys how to use your weapons?" Sango asked while looking at the children.

Kagome was happy to hear that Sango was willing to help train them with they weapons.

So the four them spend hours that evening training with they weapons on how to use them to attack and defend also the special attacks that each of them can use and infuse with they own powers. Dallas saw that this would a good time to put his plan into action. He jumped out of his tree and kept his aura and scent hidden and till he was downwind from the group and they hunters, before unmasking. He then caught a young deer, skinned it, clean, and wrap it and put the skin in the bag. Dallas slowly made his way to the group.

Inuyasha and Miroku were back with a few rabbits, fish and some berries for them to eat for dinner. Miroku watched as the woman he loved teach the children and Kagome how to fight with they weapons and knew that she would make and great mother to his children on day if he could every tell her the real true about himself.

Inuyasha was also watching when he caught the scent of a blood and a shadow youkai coming towards them. He felt no evil in the person scent but wasn't going to take that for chance. He put his hand on the hilt/handle of Tetsusaiga just in case he had to use it.

Dallas walked into the clearing the group was using for the night.

"What the hell do you want demon?" Inuyasha asked.

Miroku got in a stands to protect the women and children form this demon until they know he can be trusted.

"I have brought you a deer, and as wondering if you can aid me in my quest." Dallas said while dropping the dear meat on the bag that was near the fire.

"What is this quest you need help with?" Miroku asked while eyeing the demon trying to see if he aura holds any hint of evil in it.

"You see young monk. My name is Dallas and my wife and daughter are at Lord Sesshomaru's castle and I was wondering if you can help be reunite with them. You see there were taken when my village was attacked a few years ago and i have been searching all these year for where they might be. I was told that Mi'Lord took people from village on his land that were attacked. I was away from home on a mission when it happen. So would you please help me?" Dallas explain telling them somewhat of the truth.

Kagome felt his sadness of missing his family and looked the 2 young boys next to her and her cat that became her family. Then she looked at Sango the woman that is like a sisters to her and her cat Kirara, Miroku he perverted brother that could never keep his hands to himself, and last Inuyasha her firts love that she only sees as a bother. She couldn't think of being apart from them not even for a few days.

"Inuyasha we have to help him. Plus we could ask your brother if he could me understand the demon world better for both my sons, and Kashi." Kagome said while pleading with her eyes.

"_Ahh the plan is working perfect just as i hope Kagome is kindhearted woman that wants to help everyone. And with me here in the group i could get us there faster and keep demons from attacking us since no one would think of touching on of Sesshomaru's top spies." _Dallas thought.

Inuyasha told Dallas to come help him skin the rabbits and clean the fish. While they cut up the dear and make a some stew of the the meat.

After dinner the group settled down for the night. Kagome with Kashi in his big cat form laying protectively in front of them. Sango laying on Kirara in her bug kitty form curled up her in fur, Miroku near the fire sleeping and Inuyasha and Dallas in a tree watching over the group while taking turn keeping watch over the group.

The next day the group continue they way to the castle, while Dallas told Kagome about his wife and daughter. While Kagome told him how she came to take in both Shippo and Souta, about doing the blood bond. They talked about many things and Dallas even offer to ask as a d\father figure the boys and help train them till she found a mate that do it for her since it seams that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to because he has to look over the pack as well. Kagome accepted his offer, so every time they rest for the evening Dallas would take Souta and Shippo out to hunt to help them improve on they hunting skills, after everyone had eaten he along with Sango taught them different fighting styles and Dallas taught them how to only use a small amount of they power but still make the attack impact a lot.

Miroku and Inuyasha talked too over the few days Miroku told Inuyasha that he is ready to ask Sango for her hand in marriage but he doesn't know how to tell her the secret about him, that only Inuyasha know. Inuyasha also confess to Miroku that he has feeling for Sango but he doesn't want to get between they love. Miroku and Inuyasha would talk about this even evening. Untill they came to an agreement that they would both share Sango since Inuyasha is a prince he could has as many mates he wants and his mate if he allows could have a another mate or husband in they case. They also talked about how Sango would take it.

This chapter has 1065 word.

Nel: ok they will be at the castle nest chapter and we will have some drama with some oc and the inu chars. Also each chapter from this point on will fouse on different ppl in the story and they reactions to something that another char did in a different chapter.

Kagome: isn't that a lot of information to give them

Nel: no because i want them to be prepared

Kagome: ok then well you guys know read and review see you all next chapter


	11. Arriving At the Castle

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of no where. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Nel: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I been busy with school since it's my final year before university

Kagome: Yes she has been busy but she didn't forget about you guys she has been writing the story by hand so that she can update faster when she got time

Shippo: Yep now on with the story

Chapter 11: Arriving At the Castle

After 7 weeks of traveling the group finally arrived at Lord Sesshormaru's castle. They all looked at it in awe. It has bricks that looked like it was made of white gold. A forest that could be seen from the front of the castle was green as the eye can see; Souta, Kagome, Dallas and Shippo could all hear the animals running around in the forest.

"Dallas, I never image that Sesshomaru's castle would be this big." Kagome while still taking in the beauty of it.

Inuyasha just huffed at this and walked to the front gates of the castle.

Since the guards recognized him as the prince of the West they let him and the rest though.

As soon as they let them in a little girl of about 6 came running to them yelling daddy.

Dallas caught her and pulled her into his arms and told her that daddy is back now.

Everyone stared at this interaction strangely, all but Shippo his eyes were on the little girl in Dallas's arms. She was the most beautiful female he has ever seen (not including his mother or Kagome).

"You fucking lied to us you bastard, you been working with that ass all a long." Inuyasha said while pulling out his sword.

"Let me please explain." Dallas said while putting his daughter behind him. "I did not lie to you completely. You see my family is here at the castle but not against their will. We live here. Lord Sesshomaru asked that I guard you guys and help bring you to the castle safely."

Before anyone could say anything else another voice was heard.

"Ahh... and you have done well Dallas. Now little brother you have some choices in how you and your pack are treated when you stay here. You can chose to be a guest and I will have servants treat as that, show you to rooms that are befitting of guest of the West." Sesshomaru said then all of sudden his voice got dark. "Or I can treat you like jailbirds and let you rot in the dungeon till I feel the need to set you free if I ever. Mahahaha." (instead evil laugh here)

"Fine Sesshomaru we go by your terms and be guest; I just want one thing." Inuyasha stated.

"What is it little brother." Sesshomaru replied.

"I want my title as Prince of the West back." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Granted brother. Nelanie, you may spend time with your father after you show the newest guest and Prince of the West to they rooms in the family wing. Dallas you may take the rest of the week off to rest." Lord Sesshomaru said while dismissing them.

"Yes Mi'Lord, and daddy I can't wait to tell you all what happened while you were gone." The little girl now known as Nelanie said. "You guys may follow me and I'll show you to your rooms."

Nelanie asked the others to follow her. She told them about the history of the castle and about the paintings that are one the wall as they go by them. She showed them the dinning room where they will dine each meal with the lord of the castle.

Aftering getting to the west wing of the castle (family wing), she asked them how they would like to roomed with each other.

Sango, Miroku and Kirara said they would like a room together with 2 beds, Kagome said she would like a room for just her and Kashi, Inuyasha said a room for only him, Shippo and Souta both said they wanted to share a room.

Sango and Miroku's room was pink and blue with two hot springs with different doors leading to them there was also and 2 closets with clothes already for them to wear. Kagome's room was green and white with 1 hot spring, a large bed, and a closet also, Inuaysha's room was red with all the things that a prince needs in his room. Souta and Shippo's room was the color of fire with bunk beds, 2 closets, 1 hot spring and door that connected to Kagome's if they needed her in the middle of the night.

This chapter is 710 words.

Nel: there that is done. I would like to inform everyone that from now on that each chapter will have ppl's pov. So please watch out for those notes so you know who is talking.

Kagome: yep so watch and Shippo do you like the girl

Shippo: -blushes- No mother

Kagome: aww you do

Souta: well this is going to go on forever well read and review and she will be updating once a month now that she knows what she school life is like now


	12. Getting to the Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – Thoughts

Beast - Beast

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Chapter 12: Getting to the Point

Shippo pulled on Nelanie's hand to stop her from running off.

"Um… Nel can you show me around the castle?" Shippo asked in a very shy voice.

Nelanie smiled back at him. "Yep I sure come on then Shippo."

Nelanie said while pulling Shippo along with her while waving bye to the others. She showed Shippo the dining room where they will be dining with Lord Sesshomaru later that night, next she showed him the kitchen. When they got to the kitchen Nelanie told Shippo that if he is every hungry he could always come there because the head chef is really nice and never want to hear that a person is hungry. After that she showed him the dojo, where Lord Sesshomaru's study was and the entire castle that she thought was important for him to know.

"Hey Shippo I have two more places I want to show you that are important to me, okay." Nelanie said smiling while tilting her head to the right a bit.

Shippo nodded and followed Nelanie to where ever she was leading him. They when to the gardens. Shippo was in awe at the beauty of it. The trees leaves on the trees were red, orange, green and yellow casting the places into a enchanted forest, the flowers were in full bloom, they was a small koi pond in the middle with a bench next to it. Shippo then saw Nelanie sitting under and tree and when to join her.

Kagome watched Shippo run off with the little girl known as Nelanie for a tour of the castle, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were in their room sleeping. Kagome turn to Souta to come along with her to find Sesshomaru and find out why he had them brought here. Kagome picked up Kashia and off they three of them when in search for Sesshmoru.

Sesshomura sensed that Kagome, her brother and her newly found cat that he wanted to get rid of were looking for him. He fanned out his aura to let them find him. Not even 10 minutes after he did that did a knock come at his door. Kagome with Kashia on her shoulder and Souta walked into him office.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am sorry to interrupt you but for what reason did you have your servant lie to us to bring us here to your castle. We would have come with the truth you know." Kagome said keeping her voice calm.

Souta just sat down quietly and watched the exchange that was bound to happen between the two. Plus this games him a chance to really have a good look at Sesshomaru. He had the same silver hair as Inuyasha and the same facial shape. He notice that Sesshomaru's eyes were the colour of fire but looked colder than ice, the moon on his fore head, the strips on his cheek and hands from what he could see. He notice that Sesshomaru seems to be dressed in must finer clothes than Inuyasha. Souta then looked around the room and saw that it was kind of simple, A big window being Sesshomaru that overlook the garden he could see Shippo and the girl Nelanie out there chatting under a tree, he also saw a little boy around Nelanie's age farer from the two in the shadows of the trees. The room has d a desk with two chairs in fount of it, bookshelves filled with come scrolls, papers and books on them. From looking at how the study was Souta knew that Sesshomaru was a simple man with good taste.

"Well, Kamago I brought you to propose a marriage between us since you are the princess of the Northern lands." Sesshomaru said in very mono-tone voice like he was just talking about the weather and not marrying a person.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRR why would I marry a jerk like you that lied to me and my friends though a servant, who thinks that because he is a Lord he can get anything he wants. AND WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I MARRY YOU. YOUI HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS THAT NEEDS TO BE REMOVED. YOU CAN'T EVEN GET MY NAME RIGHT IT IS KA-GO-ME NOT WHATEVER THE HELL YOU SAID. IF YOU THINK ANYONE WILL MARRY YOU WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY THE NAME CORRECTLY THEN YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING." Kagome yell at him.

Kagome grabbed Souta's hand and dragged him out of the room she back to the hall of where they was. Souta knew that his sister need time to calm down and left to go to him own room.

Sesshomaru cover him ears to block out the yelling. His eyes were turning red. He wanted to kill the woman for yelling at him, not addressing him by his title and for being so annoying.

This chapter has 806 words.


	13. New Loves

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Chapter 13: New Loves

After Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru and his poor elf like ears stop ringing. He had to restrain himself from letting his beast take full control and show the woman her place. That he is the Alpha and she is just his bitch and she will not yell at him.

"**That Bitch! Who does she think she is to yell at us?" **Sesshomaru's beast rage about.

"_Calm down or I will put you back in your cage. I completely agree with you but we cannot harm her she is a princess after all." _Sesshomaru said trying to calm him beast down.

"**Still we need to teach her a lesson. She disrespected us and needs to learn her place." **Sesshomaru's beast replied.

"_I know but we will have to do we have do it a way that is appropriate for that for a princess of a North and of that the West." _Sesshomaru explained to his beast.

"**Fine." **Sesshomaru's beast while going back into the back of Sesshomaru's mind.

Sesshomaru looked when back to his work, looking at reports of what is happening in his lands, marriage/mating request, treaties for peace and trading of good.

Sesshomaru signed off on the treaties for peace, he sent a letter to the Lords and minor Lords that he glad they are selecting him to be the future mate/husband of their daughter but he is not looking for a mate/wife at the moment. He then looked over the reports and decided which villages needed supplies to be sent to them, those that need some soldiers to help with the bandits and wild demons that were in the area.

After all of this he looked out his window and saw Nelanie and Shippo sitting under a tree. He smiled it had reminded him of his own Rin just a few years ago.

Flashback

_Sesshomaru looked out the window in his study to the garden. He saw his daughter Rin smiling and heard her laughter coming up from where he is. He saw the young human male talking to his Rin smiling and holding her hand. Sesshomaru was angry by this and ran out his study into the gardens. He stayed near the door and listen to what they were saying. _

"_Rin, I am love you more than anything. And I know that you just turned 13 but I want to spend the rest of our lives together." The young man said while holding Rin's hand and looking into her eyes. _

"_I love you too, but you have to ask my father before you can." Rin said._

"_I will do anything for you my love. I will ask him for your hand in marriage." The young man said._

_Sesshomaru looked on and just walked away from the screen and when back to his study. _

End Flashback

Sesshomaru just continue to look at them. He saw the young boy that always chases after Nelanie hiding behind a tree close to them. Sesshomaru just sighed and looked away from it and hoped that nothing happened between the two couple.

Sango and Miroku were sitting that they bed. Sango was petting Kirara wanting to tell Miroku something important. Miroku's hand was slowly creeping closer to Sango's ass wanting to touch it. Sango just smacked him hard over the head.

"You prevented monk. I wanted to tell you something important." Sango said, before leaving the room and looking for Kagome.

Sango knocked on Kagome's door. After she heard a coming Sango opened the door and saw Kagome sitting on her bed looking kind of pissed off. Sango hugged Kagome and asked her what happen. Kagome told Sango everything that happened of how Sesshomaru only want her as a mate and said that it is because she is a princess and she have to mate with him like she has no choice in what she wants in her life.

Kagome asked Sango what she came to talk to her about.

"Kagome, how can I tell Miroku that I no longer want to bear his children?" Sango asked.

"Hm… Well I guess it's best to just tell him." Kagome said "But you should do it in a nice way so that you don't break his heart."

"Ok but how do I do it Kagome, I used to love him." Sango said "But I now love another and I hope you're not mad at me for being in love with him."

"Sango, who are you in love with now, you can tell me and I wouldn't be mad at you." Kagome said.

"I am in love with Inuyasha, Kagome I don't know what happen but I have fallen in love with him over our adventures." Sango said in a passionate voice almost crying.

Kagome hugged Sango and told her that it is okay. She doesn't love Inuyasha as a lover any more, she see him more as a cousin or a friend someone that she see that she cannot love more than of a cousin or a friend.

This chapter has 833 words.


	14. Fighting for Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Chapter 14: Fighting for Love

After Kagome and Sango cried and told each other they feelings about what is happening with their lives, they both when to the garden. Upon reaching the garden they saw Nelanie and Shippo sitting under a tree talking. Both of them smiled softly at this thinking it is cute that Shippo has taken an interest in the young girl. Kagome sense someone else in the garden and looked around and saw a boy about Shippo's age behind a tree spying on the two.

Kagome left Sango's side and when up behind the boy and gently touch his shoulder.

"Hey there kiddo," Kagome said in a soft voice not wanting to scary the boy away.

"Ahhh…." The boy jumped and turned to look at Kagome. "You scary me, you scary me!"

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to but why are you spying on them." Kagome said while kneeling down and staying behind the tree not to let the other two know that they were there.

"Well…. I am spying on my future and that son of a bitch of a fox demon that is talking with her." The boy said. "Oh, my name is Slade by the way."

Kagome looked at the boy name Slade and smiled softly. "You know he is not a son of a bitch he is the son of a princess to be more correct. Oh, and I'm Kagome."

Slade looked up at Kagome then when back to spying on the two. Then he saw Shippo taking hold of Nelanie's hand and looking into her eyes loving, while Nelanie was blushing and looking away. Slade got pissed and when over to two and push Shippo off of Nelanie.

"What, the hell you doing touching my girl, you son of a bitch; I will kill you for that." Slade said before punching Shippo right into the jaw.

Sango saw this and was going to go and stop the two from fighting when Kagome ran over to Sango and stopped her just a few feet from the three.

"Sango, this is his fight. Plus I think that Slade kid needs to learn a little lesson too," Kagome said.

Sango just nod and watch the two, hoping that not one gets hurt too badly. Then they saw Nelanie running up to her and Kagome crying. Sango picked her up. Sango asked her what was wrong. Nelanie continue to cry and told Sango in between sobs that she hates it when people fight, and over her makes it even worst. Sango just hugged Nelanie and told her it's ok and it's just a way that guys express they love for the girl they care about, even if they are being stupid.

Shippo was shocked and touch his jaw where he had been punched; he started to feel a bruise forming. Shippo ran at Slade and slashed his arm, ripping his shirt sleeve. Slade felt the blood soaking into his sleeve. His eye flicked between black and red. He eyes stayed in a mix looking blood-reddish. Slade bend the shadows of the trees nearby and disappearing into the shadows, Slade walk around Shippo slowly, while being in the shadows circling him finding an opening. When Slade was not looking Shippo use fox fire and made the shadows disappear leaving Slade out in the open. Shippo then use his magic top and sent it at Slade while Slade was dodging the attack, Shippo attack him from behind pushing him onto the ground.

Sesshomaru heard the commotion that was happening in the garden. He looked out his study window to see what is going on. He saw the son of one of his best guard fighting with the fox kit of Kagome's. He made note that the pup needed more training, but also took in consideration that Shippo has been traveling around and fighting demons and did help in the final battle against Naraku. He jumped out his study window and ran in between the two children. He grabbed Shippo by the collar of his shirt and grabbed Slade by the back of his neck.

"Would you two stop fighting now!" He said in a powerful cold voice stating it as a command not a question. "The poor girl is crying because of you two brats. If either of you had notice this you would have stop and go check to see if she is okay and you guys want to really want her to be your mate. Ha." Sesshomaru said while moving his head towards girl that was in Sango's arms crying.

Shippo and Slade hanged they head in shame for not noticing this, and even more because they made the girl they love cry.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, she was still pissed from what he had said to her earlier that day, but she had been impress with what he just did to stop the children from fighting and spilling more blood.

"Now you two have Serissa heal you, before you can lose anymore blood." He said while pushing the children towards the castle.

Shippo not knowing where to go had to follow Slade. Slade lend Shippo to the medical wing of the castle where Nelanie's mother Serissa was waiting. She looked up at Slade and greeted him and had him sit on the bed, then she looked and Shippo. She asked him his name, Shippo told her. She then introduces herself as Nelanie's mother and the head healer of the castle. After healing the two children and let them be on the way, she smiled in her head thinking about how this would interesting to watch these two boys fight over her daughter's love.

Sesshomaru then took Nelanie from Sango's arms. He wiped her tears away, kissed her forehead and purred softly to calm the child down. Remembering when he used to do this for Rin.

Kagome and Sango were in shocked by the love that Sesshomaru was showing for this girl and even in public to boot. Kagome quickly snapped out of her shock, bowed and thanked Sesshomaru for stopping the fight. She then turned and walked away going to look for Souta since it was soon time for dinner.

This chapter has 1031 words.

Nelanie: Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy. Also I am not too happy with how this chapter turned out.

Kagome: What it is great chapter, plus we can't have only one love story happening now can we.

Sango: hey what about me, InuYasha and Miroku

Kagome: ya but you guys have stories about the 3 of you already so nothing much this is young love missy.

Rin: Read and Review and wait for the next chapter guys.


	15. Shocking News

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Chapter 15: Shocking News

Kagome on her way back to find Souta, since Shippo was heading to the nurse to get healed, Kagome was thinking about how good Shippo was holding his own in a fight. She started remembering how when they first met he would always hide, but now he is a young man that can defend himself is needed. Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the man and woman walking down the hall until it was too late and she bumped into them. Kagome was starting to fall when the man took her hand and pulled her up.

"You should be more careful, girl." The man said while looking down at Kagome.

"I will." Kagome said looking down and brushing herself off.

The man just nodded and was going to continue walking when Kagome looked up at him and he saw her blue eyes with a tint of green and brown in it. He knew that she was they daughter, but knew that he could not tell her just yet. He smiled and pulled the girl that was next to him along knowing that she would want to hug Kagome and tell her everything.

Kagome looked back once and continued on her way. Once Kagome was out of ear shot Nick turned to Lauren and said.

"She has grown a lot my love since we last laid eyes on her."

"Mhm, she has," Lauren said them smiled up at her husband "Thank you, too for pulling me away, or I might have burst into tears."

Nick wiped the single tear the rolled down her cheek. "Like you are now my beloved, plus she looks so much like you."

"No, she looked like us, she has my eyes, abilities, her hair the blue is from you while the black is from me, and she has your ears, tail." Lauren said while more tears continue to fall.

"She also has your smile and sweet personality my love." He then gently wiped her tears away. "Please stop crying my love, we will tell her as soon as dinner comes."

Lauren nodded. Then Nick lends in and kissed her softly, before they continue on their way to the dining room.

Kagome followed Souta's scent which was still new to her to the dojo. When she walked in she saw Inuyasha and Souta practicing with swords. She sat down and looked on in awe; the graceful way that Inuyasha and Souta fought it looked almost like a dance of power, lost and lots of high emotions.

Inuyasha stop breathing hard, Souta was breathing just as hard if not harder. Inuyasha then walked up to Souta and pat him on the back. He told him that he is good; with a little more training he would be as good as him. Souta smiled, then turned and waved at his sister/mother. Kagome waved at them both and when down to greet them.

"Wow, Souta you're a fast learner or maybe Inuyasha is a good teacher, or both." Kagome said smiling at them.

Both Souta and Inuyasha blushed at the compliment. Kagome giggled at this. She then told them that dinner would be served soon and that they should be leaving soon to make it in time. On the way to the dining room Inuyasha was talking about Souta's fast learning and the way that fighting with a sword comes natural to him. Kagome hugged Souta and told him how proud she was of him. Kagome then told them about the fight Shippo got in and how good he was at fighting. Inuyasha was impressed when he heard this because he too remembers when Shippo would hide and not even take part in fights unless it got close to him. Souta was a little shocked at this because he always thought that Shippo was a peaceful person.

When they got to the dining room, two guards were saying infront of the doors. They open them for them. Everyone took in the beauty of it. It has high ceiling with candle candeliers hanging everywhere, the window that was place just right that brought in the last rays of the sunlight that make the room look even more elegant in the evening light. The set of the room was even more than any of them could think of. It round tables big enough 10 people all around the room, at the back of the room there was a long table that looks like it was only used during royal even because it has seats for 8 people, so the Lord and Ladies of the land. The cloth on the tables was that in the Western colour. All the tables had candles on it.

Sesshomaru was already seated at one of the tables along with Lord Nick on his right and Lauren on Nick's right. Next to Lauren was an empty space, after the empty space, Shippo sat, Souta when a sat next to Souta, Miroku was seated next to Souta, Sango was sitting next to Miroku, Inuyasha took the seat next to Sango. Kagome looked at her options on where she could sit, she could either sit next to Sesshomaru or next to the young woman that she had ran into earlier. Kagome choose to sit next to your young woman. As soon as Kagome sat down, servants came and place plates before them with food. Everyone waited for Sesshomaru to take the first bite before starting to eat them.

"Everyone, I am guessing that you don't know the two people to my right." Sesshomaru said while pointing his head toward Nick and Lauren.

Everyone just nodded all but Inuyasha since he had met them once when he was young before he left the castle.

"Well demon is Lord Nick, and the miko is Lady Lauren his mate. They hail from the…." Sesshomaru was cut off by Nick.

"It is nice to meet you all and yes a demon with a miko not normal." Nick said while giving Sesshomaru and look that said not yet.

"Lord Nick, Lady Lauren it is nice to meet you." Everyone said at the same time.

"I am Kagome, the fox demon next to me is my son Shippo, next to him is my brother/son Souta, next to Souta is Miroku." Kagome said then looking at Lady Lauren "Be careful of him he loves to grope women's ass and ask them to bear his children. Next to him is Sango the girl who is like a sister to me, and last you have Inuyasha." Kagome said while point to each person who either nodded or in Miroku's case blushed.

Everyone talked and got to know each other. Just a little before dinner was over. Souta remember that the Lord and Lady never said where they are from but they looked kind of like Kagome a bit.

Souta asked. "Lord Nick, Lady Lauren not to be rude but lands are you from."

Nick looked and Souta than back at his mate who just nodded saying it is okay to tell everyone now.

"Well are from the Northern lands." He said as soon as he said it a fork dropped on the floor. Everyone turned to Kagome looking to see her reaction to the news.

This Chapter has 1211 words.

Kagome: Damn that's one fast update one day in between

Nelanie: ya I had the idea so I started to write and well we got chapter 15

Kagome: I can see that but why leave it a cliff hanger

Nelanie: well because I can that's why

Kagome: sure anyway everyone

Kagome and Nelanie: Read and Review.


	16. Reactions and Thoughts Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Recap of Chapter 15:

"Well are from the Northern lands." He said as soon as he said it a fork dropped on the floor. Everyone turned to Kagome looking to see her reaction to the news.

Chapter 16: Reactions and Thoughts Change

Kagome just bend down a picked up her fork, and looked up at everyone at the table. She smiled softly.

"Oh you can continue eating I just dropped my fork nothing big." Kagome said with a smile, but on the inside she was ragging.

"_These people we met before in the hallwray and they didn't even have the guts to tell me that I am they daughter. They lied to me."_ Kagome thought.

"**Don't think like that Miss Kagome… I am sure they have good reasons not to tell you this information."** Jade replied trying to calm her more logical half down.

"_There are no good reasons for keep the knowledge of being my birth parents from me."_ Kagome said to Jade.

Everyone in the room watched as Kagome eyes flicker between blue and silver, seeing the different emotions that crossed her face, knowing that they is nothing that they can do to help. Souta moved and touched Kagome's shoulder worrying about his mother/sister. Kagome feeling a hand on her shoulder snapped out of her inner thoughts with herself. She looked up at Souta then smiled, and then she turned and looked to Sesshomaru.

"May, I be excused Milord Sesshomaru, along with my children." She asked like nothing has happened that has shell shocked her.

Sesshomaru nodded his head as his way of saying that she may. Kagome called Shippo to her and the three of them walked out of the dining hall, leaving everyone else at the table.

Lauran look down knowing that she might have just ruined what chance she had of knowing her daughter more her being gone for so long of her by telling her this information about them being her parents in front of the others, when it should be a private matter.

"Well, it seems like dinner is finish for this evening. Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. We would be making our way to our room." Lord Nick said while taking his mate's arms and lifting her up gently before lending her out the door.

The only one remaining at the table were Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha looked up at his brother. He then asked him why he didn't tell them sooner who Kagome was since he had seemed to have gotten the information already before they even got there. Sesshomaru replied saying that they wanted to tell her themselves, but it seems like they had to tell her sooner than they had planned to.

Sango this whole time was thinking about, how Kagome lied to them, from the very beginning, saying that she doesn't know who she is or why her is now a demon. Sango thought of it as lie that Kagome knew who she was and never told them once after she transformed back into her turn self. Sango's fist started to shake feeling betrayed by the girl who she has come to care for as a younger sister, loving her, caring for her and telling her things that were so private and dear to her but Kagome didn't do the same thing for her it had seemed.

Up in her room Kagome was pacing her room, angry because they knew who she was when they saw her in the hallway and didn't say anything. Souta and Shippo was sitting her on bed wondering how to calm Kagome down since this is the first time that either one of them has seen her this upset. Souta spoke up and told Kagome that maybe they didn't want to let her know just yet, that maybe they wanted her to get used to being a demon first before telling her. Kagome looked at him then at Shippo and sighed and nodded her head knowing that it might be just that. Kagome hugged them both tight and kissed they forehead smiling at them both.

This Chapter 641 has words.

Nelanie: I am sorry for the last update. I had the chapter done a while ago but forgot about it.

Kagome: She also is dealing with getting into collage at this moment which is important at this time.

Nelanie: Ya anyway sorry again. I promise to up date ever second Monday from now on even if it is just short 500 words chapters. Thank you for those who are still reading and thank you very much for all the reviews and keep reading.


	17. Hidden Reaction & Renewed Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Chapter 17: Hidden Reaction & Renewed Love

After Nick and Lauren left the dining room, Nick punch the wall leaving a dent in the wall and his hands bleeding from the effects. Lauren looked at him knowing that he is upset with his child find out in this kind of way that they are her parents. Lauren put her hand on him his shoulder to calm him down.

"It's ok love…. She would have found out anyway." She said in a clear voice trying hiding how she feels about the whole thing.

"I know….. But I was hoping it was not likes this….. At a dinner when she is still getting use to the change." He said looking down with hurt in his voice.

She nodded and took his hand into her and close her eyes letting some of her miko energy into his hand to heal him, she was careful because after all these years together sometimes her would still burn him a bit from the holiness of her energy compared the demonic natural of his. He smiled and thanks her for doing that for him. She smiled at him and led him away from the halls into their room knowing that it would be good to just get away from it all.

He opens the door and sat down on the bed and looked up at her. She said next to him and slowly without even noticing it herself tears started rolling down her cheeks. At first it was like a dilly of rain then it was like a down pour with the amount of tears that were flowing. He pulled her close to him and hugs her and rubbing small circles on her back.

"Sshh….. It's ok love….. shh it will be ok." He kept saying even though he didn't know himself what is really going to happen.

"I know…. But…. What if she hates me?" She said in between sobs and it all coming out in whimpers.

He just rested his head and top of her hair inhaling her scent of water in its purest form and that of the grass in the spring.

"I don't…. know I guess we will cross that bridge when we come to it." She said into her hair knowing that she heard him.

She nodded and looked up at him with tears still falls. He looked at her before lending in and planting a soft, loving kiss on her pink lips. She let her arms circle him returning the kiss with the same amount of love. He nipped on her bottom lip asking for entrance while she happily allowed. He tongue explored her mouth as if it was their first kiss. He didn't leave any place not search. Their tongues fought for dominative before she gave in falling onto the bed on her back. Her hair spread out around her making a halo effect. He looked down at her before capturing her lips in another hot and steamy yet loving and passionate kiss. He pulled her into his arms holding her close before they both fell into the first peaceful sleep that they had for years since they sent Kagome away for her own safety.

This Chapter have 528 words.

Nelanie: So what do you think? In this chapter you found out more about Nick and Lauren and what they are going through and also that for once they don't have to worry about they daughter's safety.

Kagome: um…. I think they were thinking that they might have been a very steamy sex at the end of this the way you were writing.

Nelanie: -blushes madly- um…. –runs away and hides the blush-

Kagome: -giggles- Well that's it read and review while I go find out girl.


	18. New Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

Chapter 18: New Foe

Somewhere else in the Japan a young man of 18 was sitting in his study. He had golden blonde hair that seems to radiate its own light. His skin was pale that looked almost inhuman, but made his other features stand out more, his eyes the shade of newly bloomed leaves in the spring making them bight and clear. He was wearing a light white kimono with the pattern of leaves falling off of the trees and being blown in the wind that if he moved it would look like the images were moving too.

He turned from his chair and looked into the mirror that he had in his office.

"Mirror, Mirror on the chair. Show me the princess who disappears." He said softly watching the clouds in the mirror moving slowly, letting an image of a girl in her room with a Neko-Hanyou and a Kitsune demon sitting on the bed with a young girl pacing back and fore seeming upset about something. He smiled at this screen and knew that this girl was going to be his that she is the one that he is going to take even if it by force.

This chapter has 192 words.

Nelanie: Sorry this chapter is short. I will for the time being doing short 100 words or more chapters till I get my flow once again and can do the full length chapters. I am sorry for the delay with this.


	19. Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. But I wish I did™

Summary: One day Kagome was walking back to the village with Shippo when 3 demons came out of nowhere. When Kagome woke up she was a not human and she was a demon with a tear drop on her forehead and that she is a cat demon. Later on she found out that she the long lost miko-youkai princess of the Northern Lands. Was that not only back she has leave the village and go north to find that her father that she thought was dead is really alive. What more? She find out that she has an arranged marriage with non-other than the "Killing Perfection". What is Kagome to do? Sigh

Thoughts – _Thoughts_

Beast - **Beast**

Pairings: Kagome and Sesshomaru & Sango and InuYasha pairing might change.

A.N: Warning this will be the last chapter. I have lost my inspiration to continue this story the way I had it plan. Don't worry I am only ending the story here, but I am making a sequel to it. May are going to hate how I end it but I am only doing it so that I can have the story go the way I need it the next part.

Chapter 19: Missing…..

Kagome was sleeping, Shippo and Souta had already left and when to sleep in they own rooms. Sesshomaru open the door of her room letting the torches from the hallway slip into the room lighting it alittle. He cross the room and when to sit down on the edge of her bed. She brush her hair away from her eyes and graze down at her sleeping figure.

"Was it so bad that your parents lied to you." He said in a soft voice not wanting to wake her. He slipped out the room and back into the hallway heading back to his own room.

A shadow figure was outside of her window watched as the demon left the room. He waited until he was sure that the demon was far away from the girl. After making sure everything was cleared he hide his scent and aura. He open the window slowly and quickly sliped into the room. He looked over at the girl gald that she was still sleeping. He took out a vial that contained a white power. He walked over to the girl and open the vial letting the power fall on her. He check her breathing gald that she was still asleep. He place a note on the end of her bed, he picked her up and left the room out the window.

The next morning Shippo woke up and decided to go see his mother. He screamed when he walked into the room not seeing Kagome anywhere. He saw the note and quickly scaned over it. He then ran and knocked on everyone's door telling them that Kagome was kidnapped.

After everyone was gathered in Kagome's room, Sesshomaru took the note and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

_**I see that this note has fround you well. As you must know your princess is now gone. You will never see your princess again for 100s of years. She is now mine and will never remember any of you. Yes while she was sleeping I use that forbidden power that make a person forget parts of they lives that users will them to forget. Don't think of coming to save her because you will only hurt her in the end.**_

"So what do we do now?" Souta asked trying not to cry now that he has lost his sister-mother.

"We do nothing. Souta, Shippo. I will take you guys under my protection and teach you the ways of being a demon, mostly you Souta. I will teach you guys about your powers I will also have a priestess come in and train you guys with your holy powers. Sango, Miroku you guys are welcome to stay here and live not far from the castle and your children and those after. And Brother." Sesshomaru looked up at Inuyasha. "You are a prince of the West, starting today you will be trained to be a true prince."

Everyone nodded at this and left the room.

This Chapter has 489 words.

Nelanie: So that's it Kagome is gone.

Sango: But don't worry the sequel will make sense of why she ended this way. But this is it for now


End file.
